


Getting the Rhythm

by freddiejoey



Category: Arthur of the Britons
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freddiejoey/pseuds/freddiejoey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A break in Corin's weapons training.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting the Rhythm

This morning it is you and me at weapons practice with Corin in the meadow near the river. But last night you threw down a gauntlet of a different kind.We heard the clash of a sword ringing through the night. Llud looked concerned, knowing it was Corin out there in the dark. “That came from the forest. He’ll wear himself out.” Llud strode out of the bedroom, leaving you and me alone together……..

“You must use the sword and the shield together. Watch.

“Coward” – that’s what you call me, with your eyebrows raised enquiringly and an impudent grin on your face, as you fling aside your swordbelt. You would never even think to call me that when I use a sword and shield together in battle but “Coward” you say now - because you think I won’t dare with Llud coming back any minute and Corin overdue to seek his pallet in the corner of our bedroom. I get off my bed, holding the challenge of your brown gaze with my own. Your eyes are dancing with amusement. I walk over and stand in front of you, unfastening my breeches as I approach. Now it is my turn to raise my eyebrows in enquiry – and to smile because I see that you really are startled. You really think I won’t dare. Well, surprise surprise big brother.

The shield can be a weapon too. Watch.

I have no shield against your glorious assault. My cock is as hard as a rock and as erect as a nail. You start by licking the shaft and I hold on to the bedpost because I’m afraid that my knees will buckle. I fling my head back absolutely intoxicated. Your tongue is soft and relaxed and then suddenly firm and pointed. My fists clench.

Corin, now you try. Now, the sword and the shield together. Try and get the rhythm.

There is no problem with finding our rhythm. You grip the head of my prick and hold it there for a moment, in a delirious ring formed by your forefinger and thumb. Then I am in and you place your hands lovingly around the shaft of my cock. You start to suck – and the world starts to tilt.

Relax, try and feel the sword. It’s part of your arm now.

I am part of you now. Gently you cup my balls in your hands. I am seared. I am scorched. I am forever branded. Then we hear Llud’s heavy footfalls and his laugh, Corin’s chirping voice in reply. I come messily and exuberantly and you hardly have time to swallow. You at least are still fully dressed. You simply rise from your knees with a replete grin on your face. I have to hurtle across the room, to my bed, desperately relacing my breeches and swearing under my breath.

What are you a nursemaid? If you can’t do better than that, I’ll send you to play with the girls.

Llud and Corin push through the door. You are sprawled across your bed, laughing so hard that you cannot speak. I know that if I start laughing as well that I will never stop – and then I do, because you are mine and I love you so fiercely and you are so happy and I am happy because you are happy. Corin smiles uncertainly. Llud looks baffled. Our eyes meet – and I become hysterical again. My Kai. No nursemaid could ever do what you do. You can’t possibly do any better. And I will definitely never send you to play with the girls.


End file.
